


【奇异铁】Out of plan（医患au）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 奇异博士看到了无限战争的千万种可能，他没有告诉Tony，某个平行宇宙的他并没有超能力，最终却彼此相爱有医疗器械使用





	【奇异铁】Out of plan（医患au）

Tony.Stark不是那种做事不计较后果的人，但为男朋友买下整个医院却是计划之内的产物。说真的，就连“有了一个男朋友”这种看起来近乎天马行空的设想也不在计划中，谁都知道一个Stark只会跟人上床而不是与某个人私定终身，但事实就是如此，Tony有了一个厉害到近乎变态的神经外科医师男友，并且为对方买下了整栋医院作为情人节礼物。  
大名鼎鼎的医学博士Stephen.Strange先生怎么也想不到，计划好的情人节浪漫烛光晚宴变成了医院一日游。这还不是最糟的，最糟的是他的男友告诉他，这家医院现在转移到了他的名下。Stephen急忙告诉他，会做医生不一定能做好一个好院长，而且那些小儿科的诊室很可能会被他取缔。但在看过具有法律效应的财权转让文件后，他不得不接受自己突然拥有了一家医院这一事实。  
“你不能随便就把什么东西买下来送人！”Stephen觉得挫败极了，他亲爱的小男友是个真正意义上的亿万富翁，如果不是看在这家伙脑子与自己一样聪明又性感可爱的份上，他才不会……  
“为什么不？”他可爱性感的男友眨巴眨巴眼睛，有些委屈地注视着他，Stephen发现自己完全不知道如何反驳了。他还是那个能言善辩的Dr.Strange吗？  
“Alright,”最终他只好面带微笑地接受了这份心意，“我带你参观下医院吧。”  
“你的医院。”Tony对他抛了个“知道你很感激但是不用谢”的媚眼。

客观来讲，这家医院的设备还是相当先进的，Stephen带着比自己小不了多少的中年土豪男友做了个全身CT，顺便告知对方需要少吃点甜食，被一路追打上了两层楼。这里是Stephen平时工作的地方，现在自然是他的了。  
Tony被告知在手术室等待，他百无聊赖地开始逗弄那些器材。金属触感冰凉，它们不像自己平时接触的那些，看起来温和无害，上面似乎还残留着男友身上那种好闻的消毒水味。自己那位毒舌又自大的男友平时就是在这里工作的，他工作时的样子一定很认真……  
Tony落入一个怀抱，在可以惊呼出声之前，他认出了对方身上的味道，于是放软了身子任由对方从后面吻着他的脖颈。他转过脑袋让自己的嘴唇贴上他的，柔软的碰触使得两人都是一阵悸动。  
“你该不会是要在这……？”Tony后退一步臀部贴上了手术台，惯性使他向后倒去，被Stephen顺势压倒。  
“你买下医院的时候就没想过这个？”Stephen换上了手术服，戴上手套和口罩，看起来禁欲又危险，Tony不自觉滚动喉咙。“好吧，我是想过，但是……啊——”  
一个冰凉的东西钻入他的上衣下摆，冰冷的触感刺激得他汗毛直竖，显然Stephen用听诊器按上了他的前胸。  
“嘘——现在我们需要给你做个检查，看看我们的贵客有哪里不适。”Stephen低声在他耳边说着，嗓音性感悦耳，Tony腰窝一软，马上没了反抗的力气，只是金属异物让他有些不适应。Stephen按住听诊器，让光滑冰凉的金属头抵着乳头划圈，左手按揉着一侧的臀部，Tony浅浅地低吟着，难以抵挡从敏感部位传来的酥麻快感。  
“唔……医生，”Tony动用他晶莹的琥珀色眼珠，握住对方不安分的手，向自己分开的两腿之间移动。“我这里很不舒服，您能帮我看看吗？”  
“你得脱下衣服才能进行下一步检查。”Dr.Stranged的表情没有一丝松动。Tony咬住下唇，只得忍住羞耻主动解开自己的皮带，在对方极近的注视下脱掉碍眼的长裤。  
“内裤也得脱掉。”Stephen继续命令着。  
Tony停了几秒，又脱下自己的名牌内裤，这让他意识到自己两腿大张地躺在手术台上，下面什么也没穿。他紧张地想要合拢双腿，却被有力地钳制住了。  
“现在，告诉我，你哪里不舒服？”Stephen的呼吸喷在他脸上，Tony咽了咽口水，小声道：“下面……很痒，想被什么东西填满。”  
“像这样？”Stephen用戴着乳胶手套的手指浅浅地伸进穴口，突如其来的异物感让Tony咬紧牙关，穴口肌肉不自觉收紧，一丝绯红逐渐从耳尖转移到双颊，他什么也说不出口，只能点点头。  
“放松。”Stephen拍拍他的臀肉，激起一层肉浪，Tony羞耻地闭上眼，视觉受阻触觉却更清晰。他感到触感奇异的手指一直深入穴肉里头，在紧致的甬道里摸索开拓着。  
“有没有好一些？”Stephen继续用冰冷的语调问着。  
“嗯……有。”  
“真的吗？”医生抽出手指，Tony以为这就要结束的时候，穴口肌肉却感到更大的压力，两根手指进入了肉穴。  
“那你怎么吃得下两根手指，根本不够对吧？”  
“……不够。”Tony脸烫得要命，身体更为对方羞辱意味的话语而可耻地兴奋着，他急切地夹紧对方的身体。  
“进来……”  
“什么进来？”  
“帮帮我，医生，”Tony水润的眸子盯着医生露出的眼睛，“操进来，填满我。”  
话已至此，Stephen也再忍不住，他只掀起制服下摆，向前用力操进“病人”的肉穴。一瞬间的结合让两个人都发出满足的叹息。  
“你平时就是用这幅嗓音勾引到这来的每一个病人吗？”不充分的扩张让Tony有些痛，但他喜欢粗暴一些的性，那让他觉得自己鲜活地存在。  
“你去医院都是这样让医生满足你的吗？”Stephen没有理会他的质问，大力揉捏着他的臀肉，将臀部揉搓地变形，下身寸寸挺进，不给他任何反驳的余地。Tony眼角变得湿润，体内火热的性器顶在要命的一点上，他下意识摇着头，“不……”  
“是谁刚刚求我操进去，哦，你的身体诚实得很，”Stephen满意地顶了顶那处，逼出几声更动听的呻吟，“一看就是经常被操，这么会夹。”  
“啊……”Tony忍住翻白眼的欲望，想说还不是你，但对方的话莫名激起了他更为强烈的欲望。  
“对，我就是想让你在这操我，快点……”  
“Motherf……”Stephen觉得自己要死在这里。他再也不保留地大力抽插起来，又快又狠的操干让整个手术台发出咯吱咯吱的噪音，Tony一手打在旁边托盘上，打碎了一些玻璃器皿，Stephen眼疾手快地抓过那只乱动的手，固定在身侧。  
“别伤到自己。”  
“Stephen……”Tony眼中变得模糊，手术室刺眼的灯光让他睁不开眼，却被烘烤地很舒服。体内的敏感点被一次次擦过，他的呻吟渐渐变了调子，双腿徒劳地缠紧对方的腰，深埋于体内的性器像是要把他肏得肠穿肚烂，腹部都像是被顶起了一个弧度，他不敢相信自己曾经会以为对方性冷淡。  
“你看起来是那种不做爱的类型。”Tony记得第一次见面自己这般定义，而对方只是矜持地微笑，端起香槟杯借故告辞，这让Tony更加肯定了自己的猜测。“冷冰冰的高智商医生”是最初的印象，至于后来猜测被完全推翻——他甚至后悔自己这么说，因为Stephen总是借此把他做得下不来床——却是意料之外的惊喜。  
“我喜欢你干我的样子，”Tony在濒临高潮的快感中迷糊地说着，“你看上去……性感极了。”  
Stephen觉得自己又粗了一圈，只得低下头堵住他的嘴，让唇舌亲切交谈，让Tony只发得出呜呜咽咽的喘息。他青筋盘踞的阴茎将内壁完全肏开，把穴口肏成合不拢的肉洞，Tony的身体完全为他打开，阴茎抽搐着射出一道白浊，染上禁欲的手术服，绞紧的肉壁催促Stephen也到达临界点。他深深顶弄了几下，阴茎一跳一跳地射进Tony体内。  
“以后你做手术会不会想到我？”Tony舔着下唇笑问。Stephen摇摇头，温存地抱着他。  
“我无时无刻不在想你。”  
“我是个未来主义者，你知道，”Tony脸色发红道：“我时常在想，别的宇宙的我们会是什么身份，会不会遇到彼此。”  
“Yes？”  
“在我所有的想象里，未来都不能没有你。”  
Stephen再次吻住Tony。现在他觉得这个情人节棒极了。


End file.
